Hybride
by Kimagurena
Summary: Naruto n'est pas comme les autres. Il garde au fond de lui, comme les Uchiwa, le secret des " Hybrides ", ces êtres dont l'ancêtre démon a engendré un enfant avec un humain, donnant naissance à un être mi- humain, mi- animal. Ainsi se perpétue la tradition de la renaissance. Mais cette année, c'est aussi l'année de la prophétie : " Le serpent renaîtra pour se venger des siens ! "
1. Prologue ou ma naissance

**Prologue ou ma naissance**

La nuit peu à peu tombait sur Konoha alors que des cris de douleur s'élevaient en provenance de l'une des battisse du village.

« Expire, inspire, expire, inspire, ex - » Paniquait l'homme avant d'être interrompu.

« Je sais ce qu'il faut faire ! Je veux juste qu'il sorte ! » Hurla la femme enceinte dont le bébé menaçait à tous moment de s'échapper de son corps.

Cela faisait une bonne demie-heure maintenant et le bébé ne voulait toujours pas montrer le bout de son nez au grand grand désespoir de la femme dont le visage était déformé par la douleur plus qu'insupportable, écrasant entre ses doigts la main de son mari qui ne disait rien, endurant pour elle. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur un homme plus vieux que le futur père mais qui semblait aussi paniqué que lui dont la main état broyé par la futur mère. En voyant le nouvel arrivant, le mari sourit, soulagé. Le plus vieux s'accroupit auprès de la femme qui rouvrit ses yeux pour les posait sur l'autre homme qui lui sourit en signe de soutient, ce qu'elle apprécia , déformant son visage en ce qui devait être son visage si la douleur n'était aussi haute sur une échelle de un à dix.

Il est vrai que la futur maman aurait pus aller à l'hôpital. Elle aurait ainsi beaucoup moins souffert, seulement, le secret qui pesait sur sa famille l'obligeait à accoucher chez elle, souffrant le martyre, attendant avec impatiente que son fils sorte de son ventre et cesse de la faire souffrir comme il le fait à se retenir de venir découvrir le monde extérieur.

« Si il ne sort pas dans la seconde qui suit, je le tue ! » Grogna la femme enceinte tout en posant sa main sur son ventre bien rebondit.

Comme si son fils l'avait entendu, il commença sa descende en direction de la sortie du corps de sa mère qui souffla de manière saccadé et dont les intervalles étaient rapprochés tout jetant un coup d'œil vers son mari qui s'activa, aidé de son vieille ami pour récupérer le futur nouveau-né. Préparant tous le matériel nécessaire, les deux hommes se mirent en place, le plus vieux à la réception du fils de son ami qui restait auprès de sa femme pour la soutenir et l'encourager à le faire sortir, ignorant le fait qu'un autre homme que le futur papa voie son intimité.

« Pousse ! »

Sa femme obéit et poussa. Elle poussa, poussa, poussa ! Jusqu'à ce que son fils sorte enfin, se retrouvant entre les mains du plus vieux, ses pleures se répercutant entre les murs. Attrapant aussitôt les ciseaux, le père coupa le cordon avant que le nouveau-né soit enveloppé dans des couches de couvertures après avoir était nettoyé, pour être donné à sa mère qui reprenant son souffle, sourit à la vu de son enfant qui pleurait toujours bruyamment. Toutes les personnes présentes admiraient le petit être au crâne décorait de quelques cheveux blonds, au teint halé, ses joues parcourut de trois traits comme des moustaches et dévoilant en ouvrant ses yeux pour voir le monde qui l'entourait, de magnifiques yeux yeux azurés, tel deux océans. Le plus vieux sourit en félicitant les nouveaux parents, regardant la mère dont le visage était fendu d'un sourire qui montait jusqu'aux oreilles. Le père glissa sa main sur le crâne de son fils, étant dans le même état que son épouse qui après un silence, souffla d'une douce voix :

« Bienvenue au monde, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. »

* * *

 **Sasuke** : ...

 **Naruto** : ...

 **Kimagurena** : Je vois qu'encore une fois, ça ce bouscule pour prendre la parole. C'est encourageant. -_-"

 **Sasuke** : C'est...

 **Naruto** : Gênant...

 **Kimagurena ( se regarde avec Kushina )** : Qu'Est-ce qui est " gênant " ?

 **Kushina** : Assister à une naissance n'a rien de gênant. ^-^ Avec mon mariage, cela a été le plus beau jour de ma vie ! A moi comme à ton père ! U-U Oh ~ Comme il était fier ! *-*

 **Naruto** : Ouais, mais le fait d'assister à MA naissance, désolé, je trouve ça gênant.

 **Kimagurena** **( se regarde avec Sasuke )** : Commentaires ? :/ ?

P.S : Sorry pour les fautes.


	2. rentrée des classes

ET COUCOU MINA ! ( non ne rêvais pas, si je suis aussi excitée et à dire des conneries c'est normal, j'ai le bac dans même pas un mois donc je stress )

Et nous voici pour ce premier chapitre de Hybride ! Bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser à dire des choses qui n'auront probablement aucun rapport avec l'histoire et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre tout en priant pour qu'il vous plaise.

P.S : Sorry pour les fautes ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ! ( Pour dire vrai, Sasuke aime beaucoup recevoir vos commentaires, tout comme son blondinet chérie d'amour. )

 **Sasuke ( sharingan activé )** : Je vais te tuer.

 **Kimagurena** : ... Je suis censée crier au secours ? -_-" ?

 **Sasuke** : Espèce de !

 **Kimagurena ( jouant très mal la comédie car le faisant exprès )** : AU SECOURS ! QUE QUELQU'UN ME VIENNE EN AIDE !... -_-"

 **Sasuke ( qui s'est calmé )** : Hn.

 **Kimagurena** : Homme des cavernes.

 **Sasuke** : tu veux vraiment mourir !

 **Kimagurena** : Tu me saoule Sasu' va donc voir ton blond. -_-...

 **Naruto** : Sas' !

 **Sasuke** : J'arrive amour ! **( part en courant rejoindre son blond )**

 **Kimagurena :**... -_-"... Voilà, voilà, voilà...

* * *

 **La rentrée des classes**

L'été était passé ; trop rapidement au goût de Naruto qui devait à nouveau se lever tôt le matin, s'habiller de cet horrible uniforme obligatoire que lui impose son lycée ; le seul du village qui se regroupe en un seul établissement avec l'école maternelle, l'école primaire et le collègue, ne formant qu'un. Autant dire que jusqu'à ce que tu quittes le lycée avec le bac en poche, tout le monde te connaît et tu connais tout le monde. Enfin, presque. Si l'on veux faire de nouvelle rencontre, c'est raté. Alors lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère qui vint le réveiller avec douceur, le jeune homme n'avait pu retenir un soupir résigné de franchir ses lèvres sèches dût la chaude nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il avait rêvé que les trois mois de grandes vacances ne s'étaient pas écoulés, que la rentrée des classes n'était pas arrivée, que le lycéen pouvait encore faire la grasse mat' après s'être couché tard suite à une superbe journée à la plage avec ses amis. Fini les soirées entre potes qui se terminaient en nuits blanches, bonjour les professeurs et les surveillants, les salles de classes et leurs pupitres individuels de bois, les grands tableaux noirs sur lesquels allait glisser les morceaux de craies blanches. Non, décidément, Naruto n'aimait pas la rentrée. Il n'aimait pas l'école tout court. En vrai, il préférerait rester à sa maison et avoir des cours à domiciles avec sa mère comme professeur. D'autant plus qu'il est dur pour un être tel que le blond de rester caché tout en étant dans la foule humaine qui nous entoure. Tel est la triste vie d'un hybride.

Se redressant en position assise sur son lit, Naruto passa son muscle humide sur ses lèvres, les humidifiant tout en sécrétant de la salive pour s'enlever cet étrange arrière goût d'assèchement qu'il avait dans la bouche. Puis, il leva ses bras le plus haut possible vers le plafond, s'étirant ainsi pour réveiller ses os et ses muscles, soulevant par la même occasion son haut à manches courtes blanc, dévoilant son ventre plat et où, entourant son nombril tel un sceau, un étrange tatouage rouge orangé était dessiné sur sa peau au teint halé. Rabattant ensuite ses bras d'un air las, Naruto scruta la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et qui n'était autre que sa chambre de son regard embrumé par le sommeil encore présent et pesant sur ses épaules. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer le souffle chaud de son bâillement, accompagné d'un petit gémissement qui s'envola dans la pièce, disparaissant entre les quatre murs. Ses paupières luttaient pour rester relevé sur ses yeux avec difficulté lorsque trois coups distinct se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte close.

« Oui maman, j'arrive ! » Soupira le blond de fatigue.

« A moins ce que ta mère ait changé de sexe et d'apparence entre temps... »

Levant la tête, le blond sourit en découvrant son père, une main sur la poignet, l'autre sur ses hanches. Minato Namikaze était la réplique plus vieille de Naruto avec ses cheveux dorés en batailles qui étaient en revanche plus longs, encadrant son beau visage, ses yeux bleus océan et son sourire qui en dit long sur sa personnalité joyeuse et pleine de vie, toujours à faire le mariolle. Si Naruto avait hérité du physique et du caractère de son père, pour ce qui était de son « secret » qui n'est autre que son côté « hybride », ça, il l'a hérité de sa mère, Kushina Uzumaki, une magnifique femme au long cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus lapis-lazuli, sans oublier son sacré caractère ! Celle-ci était d'ailleurs en ce moment même en bas, dans la cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuné. L'odeur vint alors titiller les narines du plus jeune dont le ventre réagit rapidement, faisant savoir sa présence. Ricanant en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, Naruto regarda son père qui souriait, amusé.

« Aller, dépêches-toi de t'habiller pour descendre. »

Quittant les lieux pour rejoindre sa femme, son fils quitta enfin son lit douillet pour ramasser sa chemise blanche qui avait été posée sur sa chaise de bureau, son pantalon noir mélangé avec sa couette de lit et sa veste bleu nuit possédant l'emblème de l'école côté cœur cousu au tissu qui était posé sur la poignet de sa fenêtre. Une fois tout en main, il alla se poster devant sa commode dont il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs - celui du haut, pour en sortir des sous vêtements avant de sortir de sa cambre, allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Là-bas, il se déshabilla en vitesse afin de s'engouffrer sous le jais d'eau chaude qui détendit aussitôt ses muscles et réveilla son esprit emplit d'un épais brouillard qui peu à peu se dissipait, ne laissant derrière lui que clarté. Une fois propre et réveillé, Naruto se glissa hors de la douche et s'habilla de son uniforme pour finir par descendre rejoindre ses parents en bas.

Déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, le blond partit s'asseoir avec son père qui lisait son journal à table, prenant ainsi tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Et alors qu'il entamait son treizième bol de céréales, ses yeux furent attirés par l'heure qu'affichait le cadran accroché au mur en face de lui. Manquant de tous recracher en constatant qu'il était en retard, Naruto délaissa à contre cœur son repas pour monter quatre à quatre les marches de son escaliers, fonçant dans sa chambre prendre ses affaires et redescendre tout aussi vite. Un bref au revoir à ses parents qui commençaient à être habitués à se genre de départ de la part de leur fils, le jeune homme blond sortit de sa maison et fonça à travers les rues pavés de Konoha, son village natale. Heureusement pour lui qu'il était rapide – pour ne pas dire plus rapide qu'un être humain normale ; grâce à cela, il arriva à temps et même en avance au lycée.

Sans perdre plus de temps, le blond se dirigea d'un air joyeux malgré sa forte envie de retourner finir sa sieste en direction de sa salle de classe où il savait la plupart de ses amis. Et comme il s'y attendait, lorsqu'il entra dans ma salle, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, il trouva son meilleur ami Kiba, un dingue des chiens aux cheveux pire que ceux de Naruto et possédant, tatoué sur les joues, deux triangles inversés, la base étant juste en dessous des yeux. Celui-ci discutait tranquillement en compagnie d'un garçon assez calme et peu expressif possédant de long cheveux brun et des yeux aussi blancs que la neige en hiver mais avec lesquels il pouvait voire. Naruto n'a jamais su comment cela se faisait. Neji, tel était son prénom, faisait partit avec sa cousine Hinata, une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup si ce n'est sur le faite qu'elle soit extrêmement timide, des héritiers du clan Hyuga, un clan très anciens et l'un des plus riche avec les Uchiwa, famille proche de la sienne d'ailleurs.

Et lorsque l'on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Arrivant dans la pièce, Sasuke Uchiwa, le dernier des héritiers de la plus riche famille du village. Celui-ci était légèrement plus petit que Naruto et n'avait que peu d'expressions ou d'émotions qui se découvraient sur son visage à la peau pâle. Il possédait également des yeux perçants d'un noir profond tel que l'on ne pouvait pas distinguer la pupille et des cheveux qui partaient en pique sur l'arrière de la tête et qui encadraient par deux mèches son visage. Bref, en clair, il était beau et toutes les filles étaient hystériques à sa vue. Elles avaient même, depuis le collège, créé un fan club. Les pauvres, si elle savait. Si elle avaient ne serait-ce qu'un doute sur le secret que gardait notre Uchiwa, sur le fait qu'il soit comme notre blond, un hybride. Celui-ci, après s'être débarrassé des groupies de manières quelques peu brusque, n'étant pas du matin, il rejoignit le groupe ainsi que Naruto qui le regardait moqueusement, sachant le jeune homme allergique aux filles. Oui, car notre noiraud était gay ! Quel dommage. Relevant la tête pour accrocher le regard de Naruto, Sasuke fronça les sourcils, se retenant d'émettre se petit son qu'est le grognement qu'un chat fait avant de vous cracher à la figure.

« On du mal à rester éveillé mon minou ? » Chuchota Naruto, ce qui énerva l'héritier qui le fusilla du regard.

« Ta gueule le rouquin où je te fais bouffer les poils de ta queue ! » sembla feuler le jeune homme au teint pâle mais sans que personne n'entende.

Tel était la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto dont leur famille était pourtant très proche. En effet, les deux garçons se connaissaient depuis tout petit et ont toujours été dans la même école comme le désirait les deux familles qui cherchaient par tous les moyens à ce que les deux jeunes hommes soit amis. Malheureusement, ils étaient plus rivaux qu'amis. Toujours à se chercher des poux, à se battre et j'en passe. Leurs parents désespéraient. C'est donc sous le regard blasé des deux autres garçons que Naruto et Sasuke s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, mais se tournant le dos. De vrai gamins.

« Oh fait, on viens chez toi ce soir. J'ai entendu ma mère en parler avec la tienne au téléphone. » S'exclama le noiraud sans se tourner vers Naruto qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Il était habitué à voir les Uchiwa chez lui pour le dîner. Et si ce n'était pas eux qui venaient, c'était la famille de Naruto qui allait chez eux. Ils ne perdaient pas une occasion de réunir les deux garçons.

La matinée se passa sans encombre bien que Sasuke avait plus d'une fois faillit sauter sur Naruto qu'il trouvait trop bruyant à son goût. Seulement, ils avaient interdiction de se battre au lycée. Pas parce que ce n'était pas bien et qu'ils risquaient d'être renvoyés, mais disons plutôt que lorsqu'ils se battaient, ce n'était pas pour de faux. Il y avait souvent – pour ne pas dire tout le temps, énormément de dégât matériel. D'autant plus que seul leur père pouvaient les arrêter en les séparant. Si quelqu'un d'autre si risquait, il finissait gravement blessé. Bah oui, ce sont des hybrides après tout.

Allant rejoindre tout le monde dans le selfe, Sasuke eu le malheur d'apparaître aux yeux de deux jeunes filles : Sakura Haruno, une demoiselle au grand front, aux cheveux rose bonbon et aux yeux verts qui hurlait sur tout les toits qu'elle était amoureuse de Sasuke et qu'il lui appartenait et Ino Yamanaka une grande blonde aux yeux bleu/gris. Des qu'elles le virent, elles se ruèrent sur lui, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présente sur place. Soupirant bruyamment, le noiraud posa son regard froid sur les demoiselles qui souriaient, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Sasuke-kun ! Viens manger avec moi ! » Commença la rose en joignant ses mains comme dans une prière.

« Non moi ! » Intervint le blonde.

« Sasuke est à moi ! » S'énerva Sakura comme son amie qui répliqua aussitôt, créant ainsi une dispute général mais tellement habituelle et prévisible que Sasuke ne s'était pas arrêté et avait continué son chemin, allant s'asseoir avec les autres à une table dans le fond du réfectoire.

« Je sens que la journée va être comme d'habitude, longue et chiante » Soupira mentalement Sasuke en commençant à manger son assiette.


End file.
